Till We Meet Again
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: AU/Naruto, model terkenal Jepang, mengunjungi sahabat lamanya di Paris. Gadis itu tengah kuliah di tahun terakhirnya. Ujian terakhirnya adalah sebuah pagelaran fashion musim gugur. Awalnya, Naruto hanya ingin menemui sahabatnya. Di asrama, justru ia bertemu perempuan aneh, berdandan dengan mode seperti orang gila, berambut pirang, dengan bedak tebal dan lipstik menyala! Review?


"_**I was eight years old when my teacher told me that the most colorful insects were also the most venomous ones. And I was twenty years old when I looked into your green eyes and realized that he had been right all along."**_

_**unknown **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

.

.

.

_**Warning (s)**__: Total AU, Fluff, Drama, and OOC_

.

.

"Hei, kau pernah dengar soal Sakura, kan?"

"Mahasiswi yang _style_-nya aneh itu, kan?"

"Sepertinya ia jadi tak waras. Bahkan mahasiswi-mahasiswi baru sudah tahu soal Sakura."

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak tahu? Dandanan nyeleneh begitu!"

"Harajuku katanya? Ck."

"Beberapa adik kelas sampai khawatir. Apa kuliah bidang _fashion_ begini, bisa mempengaruhi otak manusia? Mungkin dia stres."

"Tapi kudengar dari teman seasramanya, kemungkinan Sakura itu tertular oleh sikap _freak_ mahasiswi lain bernama Karin. Kudengar dia _drop out_. Dandanannya juga nyeleneh. Rambutnya dicat merah darah. Bukankah itu mengerikan?"

"Untuk ukuran orang Asia, mengecat rambut pirang kadang tidak cocok. Warna rambut Sakura bukan asli pirang, kan?"

"Dan kau lihat itu warna kulitnya yang terbakar? Lipstiknya juga _pink_ sekali. Astaga, bagaimana bisa mahasiswi dengan selera _fashion_ seburuk itu bisa masuk di institut terbaik di Paris?"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bergosip. Lihat, dia ke datang ke sini. Sepertinya mau ke kelas."

Suara desas-desus terhenti. Beberapa mahasiswi—dan mahasiswa yang 'melambai'—mulai menepi ketika Sakura lewat. Hari ini, Sakura memakai gelang warna-warninya. Seperti biasa, ia memakai bedak tebal, lipstik merah muda yang mengilap, rok pendek, sepatu _boots_ kuning, dan jaket kulit. Suara langkah kakinya memantul jelas. Sakura menyipit ke arah halaman. Sinar matahari terik memantul di aspal, membuatnya silau. Sakura berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh pada sekerumunan pelajar yang tadi membicarakannya.

Beberapa jenak, Sakura mendengus.

"Kenapa melihatiku begitu?"

Seorang adik kelas mendesis mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kagum dengan dandananku? Tidak usah sungkan."

"Kepalamu terbentur?"

Sakura tertawa. "Kepala kalian yang terbentur. Ah, maaf. Aku ada janji dengan dosen favorit kalian. Dan dia tidak sekritis kalian mencela orang."

"Kenapa Pein bisa menganak-emaskanmu? Servis apa yang kauberi ke dosen terbaik di sini?"

"Tidak ada," Sakura mengerling, "aku rasa alasannya cuma karena aku tidak se-_bitchy_ kalian semua. Maaf, aku sibuk. _Bonne journee_."

.

.

.

.

**TILL WE MEET AGAIN**

.

.

.

Pepohonan-pepohonan yang tinggi, daunnya sebagian besar telah meranggas. Angin mengalir menggelitik kulit wajah seorang pemuda pirang. Kepalanya melongok keluar dari jendela taksi, memandangi gedung-gedung tinggi. Bangunan-bangunan bercat krem mendominasi sepanjang jalan. Taksi yang ditumpanginya terhenti di sebuah perempatan. Lampu lalu lintas menyala merah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul. Hari sudah hampir sore. Penerbangannya sempat tertunda. Harusnya begitu datang, ia perlu menemui Bee, kepala agensi keturunan negro yang akan membantu urusan pekerjaannya selama di Paris dua minggu ini.

Tapi, alamat pada secarik kertas di tangannya menarik semua perhatiannya.

"Asramanya masih jauh?"

Sang supir menggeleng. Dalam bahasa Inggris yang tak terlalu fasih, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ujung jalan. "Tinggal satu blok. Berputar di monumen kecil di dekat jembatan."

"Ah, baiklah."

"Mengunjungi seseorang? Itu alamat asrama putri, kan?"

"Teman lama. Teman sejak kecil. Dia kuliah di Institut daerah sini. Bidang _fashion._"

"Ah, pasti dia pintar sekali. Orang Jepang juga?"

"Begitulah." Wajah pemuda pirang mulai merona. Pantulan cahaya jingga dari semburat matahari sore terpantul di satu sisi wajahnya. Cengiran di wajahnya makin melebar. "Aku benar-benar kangen."

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Pasti cantik sekali."

"Melebihi apa pun."

Tak butuh waktu lama, taksi yang melaju itu sampai di tujuan. Dari lokasi tak jauh dari asrama, ada sebuah hotel. Tapi ia tak perlu ambil pusing, toh, ia bisa menelepon Bee nanti untuk menjemputnya.

Taksi yang ditumpangi si pemuda akhirnya terhenti. Si pemuda pirang keluar dari taksi dengan semangat. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang—lega karena perjalanannya berakhir hari ini. Turun, ia mengambil koper pakaiannya di bagasi. Sang sopir ikut membantunya.

Membayar ongkos taksi dan tipnya, ia membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Tuan—"

"Naruto. Namaku Naruto."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Kenapa tidak langsung ke kantor? Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku lembur hari ini, menyiapkan pemotretanmu akhir minggu nanti."

Naruto menggosok lubang telinganya, mendengar suara Bee di seberang telepon—dengan nada aneh ala _rapper_-nya. Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kirinya sesaat dan memandangi layarnya.

Rekan kerjanya satu itu memang bisa jadi sangat bawel. Padahal begitu turun dari pesawat, ia sudah mengirimkan email dan mengonfirmasi bahwa ia akan ke tempat temannya.

"Nanti malam saja jemput aku."

"Sebenarnya kau ini menemui siapa, sih?"

Naruto mendecak. Ia memutar bola matanya, heran dengan cerocosan Bee.

"Hei, Jabrik! Kau dengar, tidak!"

"Akan kuhubungi kau nanti kalau aku butuh dijemput."

"Hei—"

Naruto menutup teleponnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Langit mulai gelap. Beberapa dencitan burung gereja terdengar. Naruto menendang-nendang kerikil di dekat kakinya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berdiri di depan bangunan asrama. Tapi bukannya bosan, tiap detik yang terlewat, ia merasa detak jantungnya menderu.

Kapan terakhir kali keduanya bertemu?

Sepertinya kelulusan SMA dulu. Sekarang bahkan sudah musim terakhir masa kuliah. Ia juga sibuk di Jepang.

"Lama tidak ketemu!"

Naruto mendongak. Tak sampai ia memandang sosok gadis dengan lebih jelas—gadis itu sudah jatuh dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat. Naruto menunduk. Pirang? Siapa ini? Dan dandanan apa ini?

Si gadis mendongak dengan semangat.

"Naruto!"

Mata Naruto melebar. "S-Sakura?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Naruto sempat berpikir, ini efek _jetlag_. Sepanjang ia mengikuti gadis yang melangkah-langkah kecil sejangkah di depannya, Naruto sibuk memandanginya dari ujung kepala—pirang, warna yang tak ia sangka—hingga ujung sepatu boots-nya. Siapa perempuan ini?

"Kita lewat belakang saja. Aku tidak mau ada yang melihat kau masuk ke kamarku."

Naruto masih terpekur.

"Kau kenapa? _Jetlag_?" Gadis di hadapannya berhenti melangkah, menoleh ke belakang. "Naruto?"

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Tidak ada '_chan_'?" goda Sakura.

"I-iya, maksudku Sakura_-chan_."

Sakura tergelak. "Sepertinya kau memang masih jetlag. Oh, iya. Aku tadi sempat mampir ke salah satu toko roti. Aku membelikanmu sekotak _praline_ isi buah. Ada stroberi dan bluberi. Aku juga membawa _éclair_. Sedang banyak jajanan cokelat di musim ini."

Naruto berdeham. "Musim begini, kenapa pakai rok sependek itu, Sakura_-chan_?"

"Ah, ini cuma musim gugur. Angin di sini tidak terlalu dingin, kan?" Sakura menunduk memandangi lutut dan kaki jenjangnya yang terbuka.

Naruto berdeham lagi. Tenggorokannya mengering sempurna. "Sakura_-chan_, kau sedikit, ehm, berubah."

"Semua orang berubah, Naruto. Apa yang kau harapkan?" Sakura tersenyum teduh. Gadis itu lalu berbalik, kembali berjalan sembari meminta Naruto terus mengikutinya. Tinggal satu lorong, ia tinggal merangkak naik di tangga besi yang mengarah ke jendela kamarnya. Batu-batu bata sewarna tanah basah terasa dingin.

Sakura hampir naik ke tangga ketika tangan Naruto menghentikannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau, ehm, sebaiknya aku yang naik duluan. Jendelamu yang mana?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak berubah, ya."

"Hm?"

Sakura masih betah tertawa. "Aku pakai celana pendek di balik rokku. Tenang saja."

Wajah Naruto mulai terbakar. "Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu?"

Naruto kelabakan. Tentu saja pekara rok itu alasannya.

Sakura terkikik. "Naiklah dulu. Jendelaku yang itu."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Kamar Sakura nyatanya begitu hangat. Awal ia melompati bingkai jendela kamar Sakura, memang terasa gelap. Namun begitu salah satu lampu dihidupkan, Naruto boleh jadi takjub. Temboknya dicat biru dengan hiasan-hiasan bintang di langit-langitnya. Hampir di seluruh penjuru tembok, tertempel sketsa-sketsa rancangan busana. Sebenarnya ada satu papan kecil dengan kertas-kertas yang sama juga tertempel. Namun rupanya, papan itu tak mampu menahan imajinasi Sakura dengan desain-desainnya.

Naruto berkeliling, memandangi satu persatu kertas beraneka warna di tembok.

"Hei, ke sini."

Sakura mengajaknya duduk di dekat kaki ranjangnya. Tangannya terulur, menyodorkan cokelat panas yang baru saja dibuatnya. Naruto berangsur ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Kau tinggal sendirian di kamar ini?"

"Dua bulan lalu masih ada Karin."

"Karin?"

"Mahasiswi juga. Dari Rusia. Tapi dia _drop out_." Sakura merangkak mendekati laci mejanya, mengambil sesuatu, lalu kembali ke sisi Sakura. "Ini fotonya."

Alis Naruto mengernyit. Sosok Karin, dandanannya pun, tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura. Apa ini tren di kalangan mahasiswi di sini? "_Drop out_?"

"Iya. Dia agak aneh. Bukan tipe yang punya banyak teman. Tapi sebenarnya dia sangat menyenangkan. Pilihan_ fashion_-ku pun pengaruh dari Karin."

"Hah?"

"Dia cantik, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk lemas. "Ke mana dia sekarang?"

"Rahasia." Sakura mengerling. "Oh, iya. Akan ada ujian akhir di kampusku. Prakteknya adalah peragaan busana musim gugur. Kau utang cerita padaku!"

"Cerita?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

Naruto menelan ludah.

"Jangan pura-pura! Kau datang kan ke peragaan itu?" Sakura memukul lengan Naruto dengan keras, membuat Naruto meringis. "Itu peragaan dari beberapa kampus. Tiap mahasiswa akan memeragakan satu busana laki-laki dan satu busana untuk perempuan."

"Rancanganmu juga, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk penuh semangat. "Mau jadi modelku?"

Naruto melongo.

"Aku belum dapat model sama sekali."

Naruto terdiam. Ia memang mendapat undangan. Semua model Bee juga akan menghadiri peragaan itu. Beberapa sebagai tamu—sepertinya—ada juga yang memang datang sebagai model atas permintaan para guru besar kampus.

"Naruto?"

"Ah, aku—"

"Aku bercanda, _Baka_!" Sakura tergelak. "Kenapa wajahmu serius sekali?"

"Kau sudah dapat model?"

"Belum, sih. Tapi jangan memikirkan itu. Aku akan bicara dengan pembimbingku besok. Tadi aku menemuinya. Dia bilang, ada sebuah agensi yang akan datang besok. Itu agensimu, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku akan datang ke kampusmu atau tidak."

"Kalau kau tidak datang dengan timmu, datang ke kampus denganku saja."

"Aku akan mengabarimu besok."

Sakura mendecak.

Naruto mengulum bibirnya, tak enak hati. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana rancanganmu untuk acara pergelaran _fashion_ itu?"

"Aku tidak mau memperlihatkannya."

Melihat Sakura cemberut, Naruto tertawa. "Melihatmu cemberut, aku jadi ingat saat kita SMA, saat kau pindah ke sekolahku dulu. Kau banyak mengomel, banyak merajuk, banyak cemberut."

Sakura memukul lengan Naruto.

"Dan pukulanmu memang masih kuat. Ternyata Sakura_-chan_ memang tidak berubah."

"Setiap orang selalu mengalami perubahan, Naruto. Tergantung, apa perubahannya. Bukankah kau juga berubah?"

"Eh?"

"Kau banyak diam hari ini? Kenapa?"

"Err, _jetlag_?" Tidak mungkin Naruto bilang, perubahan penampilan Sakura lah yang membuatnya masih terpaku dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu lebih cocok untuk Sakura. Kenapa gadis itu berubah banyak?

Namun seperti membaca pikiran Naruto, Sakura maju mendekat, menatap Naruto baik-baik. "Hei, Naruto."

Naruto masih membisu.

"Apa sekarang aku bukan dewi bungamu lagi?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Udara musim gugur di Paris memang menyenangkan. Aroma angin berhasil membuat Naruto merasa rileks. Udara dinginnya tak terlalu dingin, panasnya pun tak terlalu panas. Sebenarnya ia ingin lebih lama berada di kota ini. Namun ia ada jadwal padat untuk akhir tahun.

Naruto datang ke kampus Sakura bersama Bee dan beberapa model lain. Bangunan kampus itu terlihat klasik dan cantik. Sama seperti bangunan-bangunan Paris lain, kebanyakan dominasi warnanya adalah krem, cokelat tua, atau warna keemasan.

"Kaubilang temanmu ada yang kuliah di sini?" celetuk Shion—salah satu model yang senang sekali mengekori Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Beberapa menit terakhir, ia berpikir banyak hal. Di kampus ini, tidak ada yang berdandan seperti Sakura. Naruto sampai pada kesimpulan: dandanan Sakura itu bukan tren Paris.

Kemarin ketika ia berada di asrama Sakura, ia dibuat kelabakan.

Dewi bunga?

Naruto menjuluki Sakura demikian ketika keduanya masih kecil. Itu adalah ungkapan paling tulus dari Naruto. Tentu saja Sakura masih Dewi Bunga-nya. Kenapa Sakura mempertanyakannya? Hampir saja Naruto menjawab, Sakura malah tertawa keras.

'_Time flies, sure people will change."_

Meski setelahnya keduanya bersenda gurau, namun hal itu tetap mengganggu pikiran Naruto.

"Jadi, ini adalah rancangan-rancangan pakaian dari mahasiswa tingkat akhir di sini."

Semua model memasuki satu ruangan kecil dengan sket-sket gambar menakjubkan di satu papan besar. Salah satu sisi ruangannya terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang. Dengan mudah—setelah tadi ia tak menemukan Sakura sama sekali—ia melihat sosok Sakura, berbincang dengan seseorang di ruangan sebelah, sesekali tertawa-tawa.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ah, keren-keren sekali!" celetuk salah seorang model. "Ah, rancangan musim gugur, ya? Aku suka ini," tunjuknya pada salah satu sketsa.

"Apa mereka semua sudah punya model?"

"Sebagian besar, iya," jawab seorang guru. "Beberapa di antaranya masih mencari. Yah, itu tugas mereka. Apa pun yang terjadi mereka harus menemukan model kalau ingin lulus."

Naruto teringat Sakura.

Tanpa menoleh pada Bee, Naruto keluar dari ruangan desain dan menghampiri Sakura. Beberapa model menoleh pada Naruto, heran pada kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba. Bee berteriak memanggil nama Naruto—membuat Pein menoleh.

Tepat ketika Sakura ikut menoleh ke sumber suara, Naruto sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eh? Naru—"

"Aku akan jadi modelmu. Kau belum menemukan model, kan?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Awalnya Pein kaget. Sakura tak pernah menceritakan soal Naruto, supermodel muda dari Jepang yang memiliki rekanan agensi model untuk kampusnya. Tapi pemuda pirang bermata biru secerah langit itu malah mendadak muncul dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terheran-heran.

Jadi model?

Sakura awalnya menolak, mengatakan bahwa ia bisa mencari model sendiri. Tapi Naruto malah menoleh pada Pein, menanyakan pendapatnya.

Tentu saja, Pein tak menolak. Tahu bahwa Sakura tak terlalu bergaul dengan banyak orang, kesempatan emas itu tak akan ia tolak. Ia memberi jempol pada Naruto dan mengucapkan 'Ide bagus!', dan Sakura cemberut.

Naruto kembali ke Bee dengan cengiran lebar, setelah membuat janji akan keluar makan dengan Sakura setelah urusannya selesai.

"Jadi, tinggal cari model perempuan, kan?"

Sakura mendengus keras. Gadis itu memakan mi udonnya dengan terburu. Karena kangen masakan Jepang dan kebetulan Naruto datang ke kota ini, Sakura memilih mengajaknya ke Japantown di salah satu sudut kota Paris. Gadis itu memakan mi nya tanpa memedulikan cerocosan Naruto. Ia malah memesan onigiri.

"Mau kucarikan?"

"_Baka_!" semprot Sakura. "Aku kan sudah bilang jangan! Kenapa kau malah tanya ke Pein! Aku kan jadi tak bisa menolaknya!"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Aku agak tidak suka dengan dosen pembimbingmu satu itu." Pemuda itu mendengus.

Sakura mendesis mendengarnya. "Dia itu satu-satunya manusia di kampus yang sangat baik padaku, tahu!"

"Justru itu aku tak suka."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Dosen lain juga baik padaku. Tapi Pein lebih perhatia—"

"Sakura_-chan_!"

Sakura sontak tertawa.

"Ah, kau malah tertawa."

"Siapa bilang! Aku jengkel padamu, _Baka_!"

"Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu. Sudah tahu punya teman model, kenapa berbelit-belit?"

"Aku kemarin sempat menawarimu tapi kau sendiri yang memberi ekspresi tidak mau!"

Ah, kemarin. Saat otaknya sibuk memikirkan soal perubahan Sakura.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran, hah? Kepalamu terbentur?!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang itu bercanda," kilah Naruto.

"Bencanda, kepalamu!" Sakura mendecak keras. Sadar ia terlalu ribut, Sakura berdeham dan mengatur suaranya sembari menundukkan kepalanya pada pengunjung lain—sebagai permintaan maaf. "Kaupikir, berapa lama kita saling mengenal? Aku mengenalmu sejak kau masih bocah cengeng dan aku gadis kecil yang menenangkanmu agar tidak terus-terusan bersedih karena _Kaa-chan_ mu yang sakit. Lalu, setelah bertahun-tahun, kaupikir aku tidak bisa menangkap ekspresimu kemarin di kamarku?"

Naruto tercekat. Beberapa detik, ia memandangi Sakura dengan sayu. "Maaf, Sakura_-chan_, aku—"

"Aku tahu kau kaget dengan perubahanku, Naruto."

Sakura menembak Naruto tepat sasaran, membuat Naruto bungkam.

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan."

"Sakura_-chan_—"

"Bagaimana pun aku harus berterima kasih karena kau mau jadi modelku. Urusan model perempuan, kau jangan ikut ambil pusing."

"Ada Shion—"

"Model genit itu?"

"Hah?"

"Sejak masuk gerbang kampus, dia terus menempel padamu, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Aku bisa lihat dari jendela kantor lantai dua."

Naruto mau tak mau tersenyum tipis. Sedikit semburat merah menghias pipinya. Tenang, Naruto memakan lagi udon pesanannya.

"Aku bisa minta tolong Karin. Karin juga punya kualitas model. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku."

Naruto hampir membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Dia bekerja untuk Pein di usaha distro milik Pein. Dia _drop out_ memang karena pilihannya sendiri. Bakat Karin cukup besar untuk mandiri. Kau harusnya tak perlu khawatir. Aku bergaul dengan orang-orang hebat."

Naruto mulai paham.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Telepon agensimu untuk menjemputmu kemari." Sakura bangkit dari _tatami_-nya. "Aku pulang naik taksi."

"Aku antar."

"Tidak usah."

"Tapi bahaya, Sakura_-chan_! Ini sudah malam."

Sakura tertawa. "Jangan lupa datang ke gladi resiknya. Aku akan pergi ketemu Karin baru pulang. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

"Sakura_-chan_!"

Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto. "Pikirkan, apa menurutmu, dandanan sejelek aku begini, akan menarik laki-laki untuk berbuat jahat? Banyak lelaki mata keranjang di kampusku. Banyak _affair_ di sana-sini. Tapi menjadi 'mahasiswi jelek' melindungiku dari semua hal-hal bodoh semacam itu. Aku ke sini untuk kuliah, Naruto. Apa kau lebih senang kalau aku berdandan seperti gadis cantik dan berakhir tidur di ranjang laki-laki _playboy_?"

"Ap-apa?"

"Aku melakukannya, untuk melindungi diriku sendiri."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Acara gladi resik berjalan lancar. Sakura puas dengan desain setelan pakaiannya yang kini dipakai Naruto. Beberapa kali Sakura memandangi hasil karyanya.

"Kau kelihatan pucat."

"Tentu saja, aku harus bekerja ekstra untuk memperbaiki beberapa detail agar bagus di badanmu. Sekarang tinggimu menjulang sekali."

Naruto tertawa. "Besok aku akan berusaha keras."

"Berdiri saja sudah kelihatan bagus!" Sakura senang setengah mati. Seminggu penuh ia banyak lembur. Besok adalah hari besarnya. Meskipun Pein sudah bilang bahwa Sakura akan sukses, tapi Sakura tetap saja tegang.

"Bagaimana Karin?"

"Aku akan menemuinya untuk _fitting_ gaun setelah ini."

Pein masuk ke ruang ganti tepat ketika ponsel Sakura berderang nyaring.

"Ah, sempurna sekali!" celetuk Pein.

Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia menatap Sakura yang mengernyitkan alisnya sembari memandang layar ponsel.

"Karin?"

Tak butuh waktu lama, mata Sakura melebar. Gadis itu menggigiti bibirnya.

"Terkilir?! Besok acaranya? Kau tahu itu! Kenapa ceroboh sekali sampai jatuh dari tangga! Mana mungkin aku bisa menemukan model dalam waktu sehari! Aku ke sana sekarang!"

Sakura mulai kelabakan. Ia meraih _coat_ dan tas-nya, tak memedulikan Naruto dan Pein—terburu-buru keluar ruangan.

"Sakura_-chan_!"

Pein menahan lengan Naruto. Ketika Naruto mau mengibaskan lengannya, Pein justru mengedipkan satu matanya. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto menggerutu.

"Karin tidak benar-benar jatuh dari tangga."

Apa?

"Besok adalah hari besarnya Sakura. Karin tidak akan jadi kupu-kupunya. Sakura lah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah saatnya Sakura melepas wig lusuh ketinggalan zamannya itu."

Wig? "Apa maksudmu?" ulang Naruto. Beberapa jenak, ia dan Pein saling berpandangan. Awalnya, Pein terlihat bingung. Tapi ujungnya, lelaki itu malah tertawa.

"Lho? Karin justru yang bercerita padaku."

"Cerita apa?" Naruto makin tak paham.

"Bahwa dia berdandan sejelek dan seaneh itu untuk melindungi dirinya dari godaan laki-laki di kampus ini."

Naruto tahu itu.

"Sampai ia bertemu seseorang. Sampai seseorang itu datang. Baru ia akan melepaskan semuanya. Dandanan anehnya itu, dan kembali menjadi sesosok yang dibilang seseorang sebagai dewi bunga."

'_Kau harus hati-hati kalau kuliah di sana!'_

'_Aku tahu itu.'_

'_Jangan sampai kau terpesona mahasiswa atau dosen playboy.'_

'_Aku tahu. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali!'_

'_Janji?'_

'_Janji seumur hidup. Atau paling tidak, sampai kita bertemu lagi.'_

Mata Naruto melebar. Sampai seseorang itu datang? Ia … memang pernah berjanji akan mengunjungi Sakura di tahun terakhir kuliah gadis itu, untuk melihat peragaan busana hebat rancangan sahabat masa kecilnya. Jadi—

"Bukannya yang dimaksud itu kau, Namikaze Naruto?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Di ruang make-up, Naruto bertemu banyak model—cukup banyak yang ia kenal. Ia juga melihat Bee. Tapi ia sangat ingin menemukan Sakura saat ini. Beberapa pin terpasang di rambutnya yang belum ditata sementara sang penata rias mendandani wajahnya. Naruto memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia harus melakukan yang terbaik agar banyak penilai yang kagum dengan pakaiannya. Ia harus bisa menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?

Sahabatnya itu tidak bisa dihubungi.

Naruto mencemaskannya setengah mati.

"Hei, ada yang gila!"

Bisik-bisik itu terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Si mahasiswi nyeleneh itu. Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya beruntung atau apes. Model laki-lakinya itu salah satu model muda terbaik di Jepang! Tapi coba tebak, siapa model wanitanya? Karin! Mantan mahasiswi di sini, iya, si aneh dari Rusia itu!"

Naruto mengulum bibirnya.

"Apa masih lama?" gumam Naruto pada penata riasnya.

"Menciptakan mahakarya selalu butuh waktu, Tampan."

Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Tapi karena tanganku cukup sakti, tentu saja sudah selesai. Siap-siaplah pakai bajumu. Sebentar lagi sudah dimulai. Kau urutan keluar ke berapa?"

"Terakhir. Aku pergi dulu." Naruto bangkit dari kursinya.

Tak sempat merespons Naruto, penata rias itu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan membiarkan Naruto meninggalkan ruangan. Ia mencari tahu di mana Pein. Laki-laki itu sempat muncul di sekitar bangku juri di depan panggung tadi, tapi sepertinya sudah pergi. Naruto yakin, laki-laki itu pasti tahu di mana Sakura sekarang. Tak butuh usaha keras untuk mencari Pein. Tinggal mengerling pada segerombolan mahasiswi, ia sudah mendapat jawaban di mana Pein kira-kira berada.

Naruto mengetuk sebuah pintu ruangan yang di depannya ditempel kertas tulisan larangan masuk.

Beberapa jenak, pintu terbuka sedikit. Di baliknya, tersembul kepala seseorang. Warna merah.

"Eh?" Baik Naruto dan wanita itu sama-sama terheran.

"Cari siapa?"

"Pein. Dia di sini?"

"Oh, itu suara Naruto!" Itu suara Pein.

"Hah? Kenapa dia ke sini?" Itu suara Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto.

Karin melotot. "Kau Naruto? Kenapa beda dengan foto SMA-mu yang pernah diperlihatkan Sakura? Kenapa yang ini seksi sekali?" Karin terkikik.

"Karin! Jangan izinkan Naruto masuk!" teriak Sakura dari dalam.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berteriak tak kalah nyaring.

Karin mendengus lalu menarik kerah kaos Naruto, menyeretnya masuk. "Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko dia membuat keributan dengan meneriakkan namamu terus-terusan dari luar pintu.

"Karin! Kau—" Sakura berbalik, bangkit dari kursinya, membuat penata riasnya berteriak frustrasi.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa … kan?" Naruto melongo. Mendadak suaranya hilang.

Sakura cemberut. Pipinya merona.

Warna pirang yang menghias kepalanya berubah. Warnanya kembali … sewarna kelopak sakura di musim semi.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ini semua karena Karin! Dia memaksaku ke salon dan mengembalikan _tone_ warna kulitku. Padahal aku menghabiskan dua tabung untuk mengubahnya jadi warna _sunburn_ beberapa minggu lalu. Sudah lama kulitku cokelat. Melihatnya jadi putih seperti kulit orang Asia membuatku seperti melihat hantu saat mengaca." Sakura mendengus. "Dan dia menjambak wigku."

Terdengar Karin yang tertawa puas. "Gila. Melihat hantu katamu? Itu warna kulit aslimu."

Sakura mendesis. "Kenapa harus aku yang berdandan?"

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh lagi pada Pein dan Karin. "Kau akan ke panggung?"

"Semua perancang busananya akan naik ke panggung di akhir acara, Bodoh," decak Karin. "Tapi kami akan melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa."

"Istimewa?" Naruto memandangi lagi Sakura. Pipi gadis itu makin merona gelap.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada juri. Murid kesayanganku akan membuat mereka kagum hari ini."

"Tapi aku tidak siap!" teriak Sakura. "Mana mungkin aku—yang jelek ini—"

Naruto mendadak menepuk kedua lengan Sakura, memaksa gadis itu menatapnya baik-baik dan memenjaranya. Beberapa detik, Naruto memandangnya serius, hingga Sakura mulai gerah dan menggigiti bibirnya. Naruto tercekat. Ia tiba-tiba berdeham dan tertawa pelan. "Hei, dengarkan aku."

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Hah?"

"Aku … benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sempat berpikir buruk tentang penampilanmu."

"Oh, itu—"

"Sakura-_chan_," sela Naruto lembut. "Kau ingat pohon-pohon sakura di Jepang, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau ingat dengan musim seminya?"

"Indahnya melebihi apa pun," jawab Sakura—ikut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau sedang musim gugur? Apa melihat pohon-pohon itu tanpa bunga, kau tetap menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Pohon-pohon itu, tetap indah walau tanpa bunga. Dan meski lama, aku akan menantinya mekar. Bahkan meski aku di negara ini, aku merindukan pohon-pohon sakura. Dengan atau tanpa bunga-bunganya. Kita pernah terbiasa duduk, piknik, bercanda, bermain di bawah pohon sakura di belakang gedung SMA, kan?" jelas Sakura. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan pohon?"

"Itulah … maksudku. Saat aku melihat kedua matamu saat di asramamu, harusnya aku langsung menyadari sesuatu."

"Eh?"

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum. Dibiarkannya Sakura kebingungan sendiri. Sedertik, pemuda itu menarik tubuh Sakura.

Memeluknya.

"Bahwa aku akan tetap menyukai Sakura-_chan_, apa pun perubahannya," bisiknya lirih.

Sakura membatu. Ia terpekur beberapa saat. Beruntung, tubuh Naruto sangat tinggi. Ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terbakar di dada Naruto—menghindari tatapan orang-orang lain di dalam ruangan.

"H—Hei!" suara Karin terdengar nyaring dan sedikit goyah. "Cukup pacarannya! Ka-kalian harus mulai ganti baju! Sakura juga belum selesai didandani! Penata riasnya bisa kering!"

Pein tertawa. Lelaki itu menunjuk Hidan, yang justru tersipu-sipu memandangi Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura langsung saling melepas pelukan dan mundur menjauh dari satu sama lain. Sakura tertawa kikuk dan Naruto menggaruk lehernya.

"Eh, mendadak di sini gerah sekali."

Karin memutar bola matanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Naruto menoleh sekali lagi pada Sakura. "Sampai ketemu di panggung."

"Berjuanglah, Naruto."

"Kau juga."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Pagelaran itu berlangsung meriah. Banyak tepuk tangan bergemuruh setiap model keluar dari satu pintu panggung. Seorang penyanyi seriosa asal Inggris menyanyi diiringi violin di salah satu sudut panggung. Satu persatu model bergantian keluar.

Naruto sudah siap. Model laki-laki akan keluar terlebih dahulu ketimbang pasangannya. Baru setelah ia selesai mengitari panggung, melakukan _catwalk_, model wanitanya baru akan keluar.

Naruto memakai setelan kemeja yang tidak bisa dibilang formal total. Potongan ujungnya hanya sampai pinggang. Di bagian dalamnya, terpasang sabuk kulit berwarna cokelat gelap, juga celana yang hanya sebatas lututnya. Dominasi pakaiannya berwarna putih dan beberapa aksen cokelat. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan jatuh. Di bahunya, tersampir jas yang cukup panjang, sekilas seperti _coat_.

Naruto berjalan penuh percaya diri. Di ujung panggung, pemuda itu berbalik, menjatuhkan jasnya dengan natural dan menangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

Mengundang riuh penonton.

Wajah Naruto yang awalnya terlihat dingin, mendadak berubah hangat dengan satu kerlingan di mata kanannya.

Beberapa penonton perempuan melenguh gemas.

Satu putaran, dan Naruto siap di ujung kanan panggung.

Di layar panggung, tertulis dengan jelas, 'mode busana wanita musim gugur, sekaligus peracang: Haruno Sakura' sontak membuat beberapa penonton saling berbisik. Harusnya, perancang keluar terakhir, bersama-sama setelah para model menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Hei apa maksudnya sekaligus?"

Suara seseorang yang duduk di kursi dekat sudut panggung tempat Naruto berdiri, berbincang dengan temannya, tertangkap pendengaran Naruto dengan jelas. Naruto ingin menoleh, tapi ia tak mungkin melakukannya. Naruto hanya sesekali melirik pada juri.

Tak lama, sampai keempat juri penilai terlihat terkesima—bersama suara mengerjap beberapa penonton yang membuka mulutnya karena kagum.

"Demi Tuhan?"

Naruto mau tak mau menoleh. Sesosok perempuan muncul di panggung, melangkah anggun dengan wajah tenang. Rambutnya yang mulai memanjang sebahu, ujungnya dikepang satu dan ditata ke satu sisi bahunya. Di satu sisi kepalanya juga disematkan pita-pita kristal berbentuk kelopak dedaunan.

Gaunnya terbilang unik. Itu mungkin bukan gaun pernikahan, namun dominasi warna putihnya membuat Naruto ingin menculiknya dan mengajaknya ke gereja detik ini juga. Bagian atasnya _strapless_ namun muncul lengan sambungan mulai bawah bahunya. Di lehernya, terpasang aksesori unik seperti ranting-ranting pendek berwarna kayu basah yang membentuk kalung. Bagian bawahnya adalah celana pendek putih—seperti _hotpants_—yang melekat sempurna membentuk pinggulnya. Di sisi kanan pinggulnya, tersemat kain tile merah muda yang dilipat seolah acak, namun jatuh menjuntai dengan cantik hingga lututnya.

"Astaga, cantik sekali—"

"Konsepnya seperti—"

"—pohon sakura khas Jepang?"

Sampai di ujung panggung, sang model berputar, menampilkan detail pakaiannya dengan jelas. Naruto bergerak, menghampirinya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, meraih pinggang sang model perempuan. Keduanya berputar. Naruto menangkap jejak gugup. Namun ekpresi itu menghilang ketika justru mata sang model laki-laki berbayang—karena bias air yang tergenang.

Sang model perempuan mendekat ke bahu pasangannya, sementara Naruto menoleh pada para juri dan penonton.

Sebuah senyuman teduh.

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh penjuru ruangan, hampir menenggelamkan satu bisikan Naruto yang hanya bisa terdengar di telinga seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Dewi bunga…."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Apa kau akan menjadi si jelek buruk rupa lagi?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Percuma! Karin tidak bosan-bosannya mengirimiku _link_ berita di internet. Semuanya gara-gara kau!" hardik Sakura kesal.

"Tentu saja, aku harus melakukannya!"

"Menculikku? Di depan semua orang-orang? Mengangkatku di belakang panggung segampang itu di bahumu?" cerocos Sakura, "astaga, memalukan sekali."

Naruto tertawa.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

Dan Naruto cepat-cepat memotret ekspresi Sakura—membuat Sakura berteriak kesetanan, lalu berakhir membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang lalu lalang di Charles de Gaulle, bandara internasional Paris.

"Ah, lihat! _Kaa-chan_ membalas _chat_-ku!"

Ekspresi kesal Sakura menghilang dan ia segera melongok ponsel Naruto. Ia kangen pada Kushina. "_Kaa-chan_ mu bilang apa?"

"Suruh Sakura cepat kembali ke Jepang," eja Naruto, "akan kusiapkan … kuilnya."

"Kuil? Untuk … ap—"

Wajah keduanya mendadak merona seperti kepiting rebus.

Ponsel Naruto berdenting lagi.

'_Aku kangen calon menantuku!_'

Naruto menutupi wajahnya. "Maaf, S-Sakura-chan. _Kaa-chan_ memang se-sering salah paham karena persahabatan kita."

"A-aku tahu." Sakura tertawa kikuk. "Sudah sana! Pesawatmu mau berangkat! Pergi!"

"Kau janji akan ke Jepang musim semi depan, kan?"

"Secepatnya setelah urusan kuliahku beres."

Naruto tersenyum, memeluk Sakura singkat dan berjalan mundur.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai ketemu lagi, _Baka_."

Naruto menyeret kopernya dengan senyum terkembang. Ponselnya berdenting lagi. Kushina mengiriminya dua file gambar, yang sepertinya Kushina dapatkan dari berita-berita di internet. Satu gambar ketika wartawan konferensi singkat memotret adegan ketika Naruto menculik Sakura dan mengangkat Sakura dengan bodohnya di bahunya—

—dan satu foto ketika keduanya di atas panggung, saling memandang seperti sepasang pengantin modern, dengan senyum tulus satu sama lain.

Naruto mengetuk opsi 'simpan'.

"Sampai ketemu lagi…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE END**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**

_Ahh, NaruSaku pertama setelah setahun lamanya._

_Ada satu oneshot NaruSaku lagi yang ingin kuketik. Semoga bisa terlaksana. Spesial untuk para sahabat-sahabat NS yang masih mencintai pair ini meski sudah tidak canon. Semoga aku bisa tetap berbagi karya meski mungkin, akan berubah menjadi AU semua mulai sekarang. Thanks for 'Dewi Bunga' _

_*wink wink*_

_Akhir kata, thanks for reading._

_Numpang promo untuk buku novel serunya author Barbara123: __**Singapore Begins**__ dan novel terbaruku: __**Forgive to Forget **__(rilis 20 April 2015 alias besok :D)_

_*promo terselubung*_

_Selamat berburu di toko buku ;)_

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
